The invention relates to a method and a device for producing milk-air emulsions, preferably different types of milk froth.
When producing milk-containing beverages with milk froth, different milk-froth qualities can noticeably influence the taste of the beverage and the optical appearance of the beverage. With respect to this, the applicant has already provided several improvements on a device for producing different types of milk froth.
German patent document DE 10 2014 105 108 A1, for example, discloses a homogenizer which optimizes the milk froth using impact bodies upon which the milk froth impinges.
German patent document DE 10 2014 119 062 A1 with a later publication date discloses a heating system for milk froth in which the milk froth can be heated to reach two different temperature ranges, thus making it possible to realize multiple milk-froth variations.
German patent document DE 10 2014 112 178 A1 discloses an air feeding system provided with a device for suctioning in air and a metering valve for the targeted release of air into the milk, with the goal of an automatic frothing of the milk.